The Lion City: 4th Grade
by Arigon
Summary: Every Lion King Cast member needs to live their lives like humans...so why not. Join the cast as they human up...even thought they are still lions...and take a journey through school, games, battles, and FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Here are the characters and their personalities!**

**Ps. they are all in fourth grade for now, so they are all nine or years old! And fifth graders are 10.**

**PSS. I got this idea from a deviant art picture and half way from Dr. Laundry**

Simba: the Douche, 9 years old, Student

Nala: Nice Girl, 9 years old, Student

Mufasa: Cool Guy, 9 years old, Student

Sarabi: Sweet girl, 9 years old, Student

Sarafina: Diva, 9 years old, Student

Kiara: Crazy/ guy magnet, 9 years old, Student

Kovu: Wimpy/ good boy, 9 years old, Student

Kopa: Bad boy/girl magnet, 9 years old, Student

Nuka: bully, 9 years old, Student

Vitani: Goth girl, 9 years old, Student

Rafiki: Jerk, 52 years old, 4th grade teacher

Timon: mean man, 31 years old, Principle

Pumbaa: Nice man, 30 years old, Assistant Principle

Zira: Emo, 9 years old, Student

Scar: Emo, 9 years old, Student

Zazu : Scary, 42 years old, School Security

Ma: Hippy, 22 years old, Guidance Counselor

Uncle: Grouchy, 52 years old, lunch man

Max

Banzai: Funny, 25 years old, gym teacher/coach

Ed: Creepy, 25 years old, Janitor

Shenzi: Dramatic, 25 years old, 5th grade teacher

Students: parents, 26-31 years old, Parents

Parents

Ahadi: Gang member, 10 years old, 5th grader

Uru: Diva, 10 years old, 5th grader

Mheetu: Gang member, 10 years old, 5th grader

Jaba: Gang Leader, 10 years old, 5th grader

Kimba: Gang member, 10 years old, 5th grader

Tanabi: Gang member, 10 years old, 5th grader

Tama: shy girl, 10 years old, 5th grader

Arigon: Class clown, 9 years old, 4th grader

SFG: Ghetto one, 9 years old, 4th grader

Blue: Smart kid, 9 years old, 4th grader

**Also, Jaba is a snake that was in one of the lion king books…he was murderous and also wanted to avenge Zira…I think. BUT HE WAS IN THE BOOKS! He's purple with blue spots. Also I put me, SFG, and Blue with the 4****th**** graders because it seemed like an easier way to be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: First week part 1

**Hey Soldiers! It's the first chapter of The LionKing City…or whatever I called the story…Hope you enjoy! PS. Mheetu is actually younger than Nala, but he skipped two grades because of his smarts. He is actually 8 years old.**

**WEEK 1: DODGEBALL!**

**MONDAY**

The bell rang. It was the first day of fourth grade. All the kids ran into the classroom.

Kiara: Oh god, this is gonna suck.

Elijah: Oh Kiara…_I love you._

Kiara: What?

Elijah: nothing.

Jackie: HEY KIARA!

Kiara: JACKIE! *hugs her*

Kovu: oh Kiara…one day you shall be… Nuka leave me alone!

Nuka: HAHAHA! Make Me Wimp! Kovu and Kiara sitting in a tree, K-I-s-s-I-n-g!

Kiara: What?

Kovu: Nothing!

Sarafina: *looking in a mirror* you guys are all losers.

Mufasa: Shut up tramp-oline.

Sarabi: MUFASA!

Mufasa: I ADDED THE OLINE, OKAY!

Kopa: Hey sis,

Kiara: What?

Kopa: A little help here!

Vitani: Hey Kopa…wanna see some blood?

Zira: Goth Freak! I'd rather cut myself.

Scar: right ahead of ya.

Arigon: Budder! Lots and Lots of Budder!

SFG: All yalls needs to shut ups!

Blue: This class is crazy.

Simba: Hey Nala! When I'm prom king for fourth grade, you're gonna be my queen.

Nala: Oh god.

Rafiki: ALL OF YOU ANIMALS SHUT UP!

*everyone sits down.*

Rafiki: Welcome to the first day of school…and the first day of hell for me.

Kovu: *raises hand*

Rafiki: …no.

Kovu: I have to use the bathroom.

Rafiki: I SAID NO! KOVU GETS PUNISHMENT! THROW HIS DESK OUT THE WINDOW!

Nuka: *gets up and throws Kovu's desk out the window.*

Kovu: *sigh*

Door opens.

New girl: Hi…I'm supposed to be in this class?

Rafiki: No more kids…please god!

Other new girl: um…hello, I'm supposed to be here too.

Rafiki: …you hate me. What are your stupid names?

New girl: I'm Olivia.

Other new girl: I'm Simba1212

Simba: YOU THIEF!

SFG: Shut up fool! I took your name too sucka!

Rafiki: Well since we have more than one Simba…

Simba: NO!

Rafiki: SHUT UP! We will call you doubleTwelve.

Simba1212: …

Rafiki: That or we can call you SDT.

Simba1212: I'll think about it.

Rafiki: That's something we don't do in this class.

Olivia: So where do we sit?

Rafiki: Anywhere as long as it is away from me.

*Olivia and Simba1212 take a seat*

Rafiki: Okay rats…today we will do a partner project. I will assign partners. You will write a paper on the movie Avatar the last Airbender.

Elijah: Please be with Kiara…Please.

Rafiki: Elijah you're with Olivia.

Elijah: *sigh* well…she's hot too. *sits by Olivia*

Rafiki: Kovu you're with Kiara.

Kovu: YES!

Elijah: DON'T MAKE ANY MOVES ON MY GIRL!

Kovu: HAHA SUCKER!

Kiara: Oh great…I'm with _him._

Kovu: *licks paw and grooms hair back* every good boy deserves a BAD GIRL.

Rafiki: Vitani you are with Kopa.

Vitani: Yes!

Kopa: No!

Rafiki: Scar and Zira will work together.

Scar: Whatever.

Zira: Want some marijuana?

**(I pronounce it mari-juana not mari-wana)**

Rafiki: Mufasa and Sarafina.

Mufasa: You son of a…

Sarafina: SHUT UP AND START THINKING OF SOMETHING!

Rafiki: Simba and Sarabi.

Simba: Why that… witch?

Sarabi: Oh dear.

Rafiki: Nala and Olivia.

Nala: Nice to work with you!

Olivia: You too!

Rafiki: Blue and Simba1212.

Blue: How smart are you?

Simba1212: I get straight A's sometimes…

Blue: We've already one…TAKE THAT ARIGON!

Arigon: I'M BUTT SAGGINGTON!

Rafiki: SFG and Arigon.

Both: SUCK IT FOOLS! *HIGH FIVE*

Rafiki: Jackie and Nuka.

Jackie: Yes!

Nuka: Whatever.

Rafiki: NOW GET TO WORK!

2 ½ hours later…

Rafiki: Let's share this crap.

Blue and Simba1212 walk up to the front of the class…

Blue: Ammonite Shamalon **(I don't know how to spell his name and I am too lazy to look it up)**

Simba1212: Should stop…

Blue: Making…

Simba1212: Movies…

Rafiki: A for the day…NEXT!

Blue: Like always!

Simba1212: *flips hair and sashays away hitting people with her tail.*

SFG: It sucks!

Arigon: Yeah…Saka's name is Saka not Soka!

SFG: Aangs name is Aang…not Ong!

Arigon: And Uncles in the back all like…What's up dreads.

Rafiki: Nala and Olivia.

Both: You know it stinks!

Kovu: I actually think it was pretty good.

Rafiki: F! F- FOR KOVU AND KIARA! THROW THEIR DESKS OUT THE WINDOW!

*They throw the desks out the window.*

Kiara: Nice going Kovu!

Kovu: Sorry.

*Lunch Time* everyone sits at a table. Nala, Sarabi, Mufasa, Simba, Sarafina, Vitani, Scar, Zira, and Nuka sit at table 1. Kiara, Jackie, Kovu, Kopa, Elijah, SFG, Blue, Arigon, Olivia, and Simba1212 sit at table 2.

Kiara: Crap!

Jackie: What?

Kiara: I have no money for slushies, and I don't feel like stealing any!

Kovu: YOU CAN HAVE MY 5 BUCKS KIARA!

Elijah: NO TAKE MINE!

Kiara: *Smiles* I'll take both…thanks boys. Come on Jackie.

Jackie: *laughs, and follows*

Kovu: I love her.

Elijah: She's mine fool! *attacks Kovu*

Arigon, Olivia, and SFG: KOVU, KOVU, KOVU!

Blue and Simba1212: ELIJAH, ELIJAH, ELIJAH!

Max: You kids sit down or I'll bonk ya good! *Waves spoon in the air*

*gym class*

Arigon: YES! What are we gonna do today?

Banzai: Dodge ball.

SFG: Heck to the yeah, motha sucka!

Olivia: Do we have any teams?

Banzai: Yeah. Kovu and Simba are captains.

Kovu: Alright! I pick Kiara!

Kiara: Typical.

Simba: I pick Nala.

Nala: But of course.

Kovu: SFG.

SFG: Like a boss!

Simba: O-Olivia.

Olivia: Thank you.

Simba: anytime.

Nala: *clears throat* Hi I'm right here.

Olivia: Jealous much?

Nala: *growls*

Kovu: Nuka.

Nuka: Dang it.

Simba: Simba1212.

Simba1212: Alright.

Kovu: Mufasa.

Mufasa: We better win this.

Simba: Blue.

Blue: Bang!

Kovu: Arigon.

Arigon: What?

Kovu: I want you on my team…

Arigon: So does everybody else!

Simba: Boom! I want Sarabi!

Sarabi: We can win this easily.

Kovu: Kopa.

Kopa: Like twin sister and brother.

Kiara: you got that right.

Simba: *sigh* Vitani.

Vitani: I'd rather join my sweet love Kopa.

Nuka: When will you realize he doesn't like you? Who are your parents and how did they raise you?

Kovu: I bet Nuka's parents are assassins and Vitani's parents are devil worshipers.

Nuka and Vitani: HEY!

**(No one except Kiara and Kopa, Scar and Mufasa, and Nala and Mheetu are related.)**

Kiara: HAHAHA! Nice one Kovu!

Kovu: Uh…th-thanks!

Elijah: *growls* I WANT TO BE ON KOVU'S TEAM!

Kovu: No way fool, I'd rather have Scar!

Mufasa: YOU FOOL!

Scar: whatever.

Simba: Zira.

Zira: someone throw me off a cliff.

Kiara: I'll do it.

Zira: someone besides my archenemy! *stares Kiara down*

Kovu: Wait! That leaves us with…

Sarafina: That's right! Give me that ball, I'm the leader now.

Jackie: am I too late?

Kovu: I WANT TO SWITCH SARAFINA WITH JACKIE!

Banzai: Too late…Jackie you're with Simba.

*the game starts* Kovu throws the first ball at Elijah who was apparently on Simba's team. Elijah catches it with one paw, squeezing it tightly with his claws, popping it. Kovu's jaw hung open.

Kiara: Wow…nice going Kovu.

Kovu: but…I…I'm gonna KILL YOU ELIJAH!

Kopa throws a ball at Vitani.

Kopa: Do you love me now? I'll only use you for my likings in the future.

Vitani: I live for your likings!

Kopa: NO! I'm gonna take the most valuable thing you have…something you shouldn't lose until you're married! I'll rape you!

Vitani: I'll enjoy it!

Kiara: GROSS!

Kopa: I know.

Kopa throws dodge balls at Vitani some more.

Vitani: This is for you Kopa!

Vitani jumps in front of the ball.

Banzai: Vitani you're out!

Kopa: …she is crazy.

Mufasa is attacking Sarafina

Mufasa: I hate you, you two timing, double crossing, Cheater! *throws a ball*

Sarafina: *looking through a mirror* I'm too pretty for sports…AHHHH! *sees ball coming towards her*

Kiara: *jumps in front of her and catches the ball* we don't need your pretty face getting hurt now do we?

Sarafina: you did that only to win!

Kiara: Me? No…Maybe…

Sarafina: whatever…Hey Mufasa!

Mufasa: WHAT!

Sarafina: You're out!

Zira is attacking Scar.

Scar: On the count of three…

Zira: One…

Scar: two…

Zira: Three! *both throw a ball at each other*

Banzai: AW, COME ON! Fine! You're both out!

Arigon attacking Blue

Arigon: TASTE THE BUDDER!

Blue: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND BUDDER?!

Arigon: IT'S FREAKIN' MAJESTIC!

Blue: So…is that majestic budder?

Arigon: *dodging the dodge balls* …what…what budder?

Blue: the one behind you!

Arigon: *turns around looking for the budder and gets hit in the head with a dodge ball*

Blue: HAHAHAHA!

Arigon: PFFT! Whatever!

SFG against Simba

Simba: YOU STOLE MY NAME!

SFG: SIMBA1212 DID TOO!

Simba: YOU DID IT FIRST!

SFG: That's it! *Throws a ball at Simba, hitting him in the face.*

Simba: NO FAIR! THAT'S A HEADSHOT!

SFG: THIS IS THE GHETTO FOOL, IT'S MADE OF HEADSHOTS!

Arigon: HALLA TO A SISTA!

Simba1212: WHAT! FIVE AGAINST TWO!

Kopa: I wouldn't say Sarafina is most of an opponent…and Nuka hasn't done anything so far.

Nuka: HEY! Leave the best for last!

Kiara: You're nowhere near the best!

Simba1212: *throws a ball at Sarafina*

Sarafina: You ruined my makeup!

Kiara: Get out of the game!

Simba1212: You're next Nuka!

Nuka: WHO SAID THAT…I mean…hi!

Kopa: Nuka and Double 12 sitting in a tree!

Jackie: YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY MAN!

Kiara: Calm down Jackie…

Jackie: NO WAY. NUKA IS MINE!

Nuka: HEY, DOUBLE 12, GET ME OUT!

SIMBA1212: sorry Jackie, I have charms and you don't. *gets ready to throw the ball but gets hit by one.*

Kiara: no one hurts my friend! Get out!

Nuka: NO! I'm out with her!

Jackie: NUKA!

Olivia: Well, that leaves me and Jackie, against Kiara, Kopa, and Nala.

Nala: NO ONE STEALS MY SIMBA! *throws a ball*

Olivia: I never stole him! You never loved him in the first place! *throws ball*

Nala: Give him back! *throws ball*

Olivia: ENOUGH! *throws ball and hits Nala.*

Kopa: well…two against two.

Kiara: Shall we brother?

Kopa: We shall. *both picks up ball and hits Simba1212 and Jackie*

Kovu: NICE JOB KIARA! WE WON!

Kiara: and _you_ were the first one out!

Kovu: I'LL KILL YOU ELIJAH!

*After school*

Kiara: Well that was fun.

Kopa: yeah…

Jackie: Hey look! *points to a cop car*

Kiara: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Kopa: I know what you're thinking! *Runs to cop car, smashes windows, and tries to drive away.*

Cop 1: Uh, Huston we have a problem…

Station: What up.

Cop 2: there are two fourth graders speeding through the city.

Station: on it.

SFG: HEY! I WANT SOME OF THAT ACTION!

Blue: I think you've had enough action for today.

Simba: Hey all you douches!

Nala: what?

Simba: Ha! I can't believe you answered to that…every five weeks we get to have talk shows and answer our fans questions!

Kovu: No way am I doing that! All the fans like to do is ask questions that are most likely to humiliate us!

Elijah: Kovu what haven't you done to humiliate yourself already?

Kovu: SHUT THE F*** UP ELIJAH?

Intercom: This is principle Timon speaking, may I have Kovu in my office please. We have to work out a detention for bad language.

Kovu: Crap.

Intercom: Make those two detentions.

Kovu: *sigh*

Simba: anyway hopefully fans will leave us questions or requests!

Sarabi: Simba…what fans?

Simba: I…I don't know…

Mufasa: Wow, so you've just wasted our time.

Simba: Whatever, we don't even have to do it!

Sarafina: No way, do it! I want the fans to see my face!

Simba: No, and besides, only three people can do it.

Nala: who?

Simba: Kiara, Kopa, and Me.

Sarafina: WHAT! WHY THOSE BUTTHEADS?!

Simba: Because they are amusing, and you're not. It doesn't matter anyway because we're not doing it.

Olivia: Oh, please Simba, for me?

Simba: uh…okay.

Nala: WHAT!

Olivia: OH THANK YOU SO MUCH SIMBA!

Simba: hehehe, anytime.

Kiara and Kopa come running past them and jumping into some bushes while helicopters fly past.

Kiara: Are they gone?

Kovu: Yes.

Kiara and Kopa jump out of the bushes.

Kopa: Great!

Elijah: why do you guys do these things?

Kiara: because it's fun! Now…does anyone have some gum?

Kovu: I DO!

Elijah: NO I HAVE SOME WATERMELON FLAVORED ONES!

Blue: Is she even worth their love?

Kopa: Hey! No one judges my sis…_hello!_

Blue: ...why are you looking at me like that?

Kopa: Are you from Tennessee?

Blue: No. Why?

Kopa: Because you're one of the ten I see.

Blue: *blushes* um…

Arigon: Aw…how cute…

Vitani: KOPA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!

Kopa: I never said that.

Vitani: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN! *pounces Blue, claws unleashed*

Elijah: That reminds me… how can you guys even drive a car? Your nine years old!

Kiara: How can we talk? How can we stand on two legs and wear clothes? We are lions that are living human style right now.

Elijah: Good point.

Kovu: So Kiara, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me this weekend.

Kiara: It's only Monday, and you're talking to me about this now?

Kovu: *gulp* yes…

Kiara: whatever.

Kovu: YES!

Elijah: NO!

A bus horn sounds and everyone gets on it, soon enough everyone is at home getting ready for the second day of school.

**Tuesday**

Back in the bus…

Kiara: What do you know, the bus is late.

Kopa: That or we threw the grenade in the wrong bus…

Kiara: Kopa my brother, when you're living bad, there is no wrong or right…ya just do it.

Bus pulls up,

Bus driver: Well, well, well. If it isn't the too screw ups who bombed the bus.

Kopa: Who are you?

Bus driver: My name is Butterfield, Dixon Budderfield.

Kiara: What happened to Mr. Waters?

Dixon: He's dead, that bomb killed him.

Kopa: SWEET!

Kiara: ON TO SCHOOL WE GO!

They entered the bus…

Dixon: Alright everyone! My name is Dixon Budderfield; I will be your new bus driver.

Arigon: Bu-Budder?

SFG: Oh no… *holds a running Arigon back*

Olivia: Sit down and start driving!

Bus driver drives and everyone is at school.

Blue: HEY GUYS!

SFG: What up douchet?

Blue: There's a new theater down at the Helms Wood Park!

Simba1212: So?

Blue: So…gather the gang…we're going to see the movie…The Avengers!

Kopa: The avengers? *walks up on the kids* I heard that movie is so…so…so…so…so…so…

Kiara: Dude what's wrong with you?

Kopa: Beautiful…*Stares at blue.*

Kiara: Uh oh…

Kopa: *brushes mane back* Hey…I'm Kopa.

Blue: and I'm, not interested. *begins to walk away*

SFG: Yeah, blue's playing hard to get!

Arigon: …This works; because she's really hard to get.

Kopa: Wait up! *chases after her*

Arigon: I don't think blue's the only one with a love bird after her…

*Tojo and Chaka the new 5th graders stares at SFG*

SFG: no way…

Arigon: You got the fifth graders! Aw man, nice!

Simba1212: Great! Now that we've got that out of the way, SOMEONE HELP ME GET RID OF NUKA!

Nuka: I love you…

Arigon: *burst out laughing*

Simba1212: AT LEAST I HAVE SOMEONE CRUSHING ON ME!

Arigon: AT LEAST…I…uh…HAVE MY OWN NAME!

Simba1212: You wanna go?!

Arigon: Bring it on!

SFG: GUYS! Stop this…I don't have my camera out yet!

*Bell rings and everyone heads to class*

Rafiki: Alright you good-for-nothing rodents, this here is our new student, Sky.

(Sky is a gray lion, ocean blue eyes, Kovu's mane style, Dark Purple mane, and a white underbelly.)

Sky: Hi.

Rafiki: Sit…now.

Sky takes his seat by Arigon.

Arigon: H-Hi…I'm Arigon

Sky: nice to meet you.

Arigon: *smiles* you too.

SFG: *Shoves Arigon with her elbow* Arigon and Sky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Arigon: I'll bonk you one, ya gooner!

**(Yes, I am a bit on the country side…like…the farm kind)**

SFG: …gooner?

Arigon: Yeah, don't ya know anything?

Rafiki: SHUT UP YOU COUNTRY BUTT!

Arigon: jerk.

Rafiki: Take out your notebooks. Today we are going on a field trip.

Kovu: Why do we need our notebooks?

Rafiki: Why do you like detentions?

Kovu: I don't.

Rafiki: Well to bad, you got one!

Kovu: Do you enjoy doing this?

Rafiki: What?

Kovu: Do you enjoy giving kids detentions for no reason at all? Do you enjoy seeing them miserable? All you do is give out pink slips for kids that say the simplest things like, "I like cake" or "I like the cubs" And if you hate the cubs or cake you give them a detention. IT'S THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL AND I'VE GOTTEN ABOUT TWENTY-ONE DETETION SLIPS FROM YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH LIKE A MONKEY AND PICK TICKS OFF YOUR BUTT ALL DAY YOU APE!

Rafiki: …you-you're right…

Kovu: I am…_I am? _

Rafiki: Yes.

Kovu: Great!

Rafiki: A WHOLE SCHOOL YEARS DETENTION!

Kovu: YOU SON OF A…

*on the bus*

Blue: So…I hear Ari's got a crush on the new kid.

Arigon: shut up.

SFG: Yo Ari, The sky is falling…in love!

Arigon: That wasn't even a good pun.

Simba1212: Ari's got a crush?

Blue: Yup!

Olivia: Aw…on who?

Arigon: don't do dis…

SimbaFangirl: On the new kid.

Arigon: SFG!

SFG: What?

Arigon: Why you no leave me be?

Blue: Because we're girls and we like to gossip.

SFG: …sure…I guess you can put It like that…

Arigon: Well stop it!

Olivia: Wow, you're angry…

Arigon: Dead right I am! I'm as angry as a bull not gettin' it's breedin' done!

The other girls: …

Arigon: Why don't I just take you guys to my house after school? You gooners don't seem to get my language.

Olivia: Nope.

SFG: You know it.

Blue: Pretty much.

Simba1212: Not at all.

Arigon: Now why don't we talk about Nuka's girl?

Simba1212: Why me?

Arigon: Don't know.

SFG: Nuka likes Simba1212!

Simba1212: Why does SFG get the hot fifth graders?

Blue: I would say you have the best double twelve.

Simba1212: how.

Olivia: Think about it, you have the biggest, meanest, and strongest guy in 4th grade under your command! We shall no longer be bullied.

Simba1212: Yeah, I guess that _is _pretty cool. Blue has Kopa chasing her though.

Blue: whatever.

Olivia: Whatever? What do you mean whatever?

Arigon: Yeah, you got a bad boy!

SFG: You know what they say; every good girl needs a bad boy!

Blue: Whatever. What could he possibly do for me?

Kopa: Hey blue!

Blue: …oh no.

Kopa: Hey I stole this diamond necklace from some old hag off the street.

SFG: That boy is bad.

Kopa: I want you to have it.

Blue: You expect me to take something you stole?

Kopa: *gulp* yes.

Blue: That's like blaming a crime on an innocent bystander!

Kopa: So…will you take it?

SFG: I will!

Olivia: *Slaps her hand*

SFG: ouch.

Blue: NO! I will not take anything stolen!

Kopa: *whimpers* oh…sorry. *He walks back to his seat.*

Kiara: Blue you suck!

Blue: UP YOURS!

Simba1212: Nice move…

Blue: Look I just don't trust him. He's a bad guy.

Arigon: He's 8 years old.

Blue: Ari if you don't shut up I swear I will beat you back to whatever farm cows utters you came from!

Arigon: *Zip her lips*

Rafiki: alright you freaks get off the bus!

*everyone gets off the bus*

SFG: Shoot dog! This is the bomb!

Arigon: SHUT UP YOU GOONER THIS IS THE AIRPORT!

SFG: Iyed, calm down hommie.

Blue: Where were you born?

SFG: Da hood, why?

Blue: No reason.

Olivia: So I guess we are the main characters now?

Simba1212: No. Everyone is a main character.

Olivia: Bull puckey!

Arigon: Hey! Don't steal my language!

Rafiki: Everyone find a partner!

Elijah: Yes! I call…

Rafiki: Since you like that idea…_I'm _picking the partners!

Elijah: MOTHER…

Rafiki: Olivia and…Simba.

Nala: What!

Rafiki: If it makes you upset, it makes me happy. Arigon and Sky!

Arigon: Aw man.

SFG: Man, I thought you liked him.

Arigon: I do. I just won't risk Rafiki splitting us up.

Sky: Come on Arigon!

Arigon: You can call me Ari for short.

Rafiki: Ugh, Kopa and…

Kopa: Please don't put me with blue!

Rafiki: Kopa and Blue.

Kopa: Nooo…hey blue!

Blue: You sneaky little…

Nuka: Hey Rafiki, can I be with someone other than Simba1212

Rafiki: No, you two are partners now.

Nuka: *snickers* oh no, whatever shall I do?

ST: Arigon…

**(I am now too lazy to say Simba1212's full name so I hope you don't mind if I call ya, ST!)**

Arigon: Yeah?

ST: If he kisses me, I kill you.

Arigon: What kind of dog business are you up to?

ST: Your death will occur in due time.

Olivia: Well, it was nice knowing you Ari.

Arigon: Well, if ya kill me, ya can't see my farm folks!

ST: … you're right…SFG, if he kisses me, it'll be the death of you.

SimbaFangirl: Dang it Ari!

Rafiki: Kiara and Elijah

Elijah: YES! IN YOUR FACE KOVU!

Kovu: Thank goodness I don't have Kiara in my group.

Rafiki: Switch.

Elijah: WHAT!

Kovu: In…who's face now?

Rafiki: Elijah and Jackie.

Jackie: I wanted Nuka.

Vitani: Wait…who has Kopa?

Kopa: Blue.

Vitani: I'LL KILL YOU!

Blue: You can have him!

Rafiki: That doesn't matter because Vitani, you have SFG.

SFG: NO! What the crap is wrong with you dude!

Rafiki: Everything. Scar and Sarafina…

Scar: I'm with that tramp?

Sarafina: Hold my bags.

Rafiki: Sarabi and Zira.

Sarabi: No…please no.

Zira: *smokes a cigarette* hey.

Rafiki: Mufasa and…

Mufasa: Yeah, yeah, I'm with Nala, I know.

Nala: …I think I can manage.

Rafiki: Alright, let's go.

SFG: Go where?

Rafiki: Just go.

Kovu: Where are we going?

Rafiki: Just follow me?

Mufasa: Do you know Ari?

Arigon: Why are ya askin' me?

Mufasa: Because you wrote this fanfic.

Kiara: He's right…where are we going?

Arigon: I-I don't know…

Elijah: What do you mean you don't know?

Arigon: NOWHERE, OKAY! WE ARE GOIN' NOWHERE…JUST LIKE MY LIFE!

Olivia: You're no help.

Rafiki: We're here…

Blue: No way…

ST: Where are we?

Rafiki: My house *hands us cleaning supplies* start cleaning.

Kiara: aw heck no…ARIGON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Arigon: *throwing trash everywhere* what? Didn't he say get messy?

Kiara: …not without me! I'm the bad one here!

SFG: Then stop blabbing sister, and start trashing.

*hours later*

Olivia: That was fun!

Blue: Yeah, even though we all got a whole year detention.

ST: So…is this your home?

Arigon: Yup! Come on and meet my folks!

*enters the door*

Arigon: Ma, pa, I'm home! And I brought some friends with me!

Ari's Mom: Oh, hi there!

Ari's Pa: Howdy, I'm Ari's pops, you can call me AP and you can call my wife here AM.

SFG: Sup.

Olivia: Hi.

Blue: Hello.

ST: whatever.

Arigon: My sis isn't here, she's in middle school, and she chooses to live with our grandparents for the year. My little bro's are always at daycare…so I'm usually the only kid home.

SFG: What do you do around here?

AM: Get in a lot of trouble.

Arigon: Come on, let's go have some fun!

*they walk to the pens*

Arigon: Let's play truth or dare!

Blue: Okay…who go's first?

Olivia: Me…I dare SFG to stand behind that cow over there!

SFG: Pfft! That's nothing!

Arigon: No really…that's Wally…he's a kicker.

ST: Then this should be fun!

*SFG walks behind the cow, and stands in a gangster pose*

SFG: HA! I told you! I win…

Arigon: WATCH OUT!

SFG: *gets kicked in the back and flies into a hay stack…girls start laughing.* SHUT UP! *Spits out hay*

ST: Nice going!

SFG: Oh yeah?! I dare Simba1212 to throw a rock at that dog over there! *points to dog*

ST: Aw, but he's such a cute little puppy.

Arigon: He may be small…but he is crazy!

ST: Fine. *Rolls sleeves up and picks up rock, throwing it near the dog.*

SFG: I said at him not near him.

ST: I'm not gonna kill him!

Arigon: Uh oh…AJ down boy!

*Dog gets up growling and attacks ST*

ST: Ahhhh! Help!

Arigon: *unleashes claws* Hey, beat it ya gooner! *Jumps towards dog and fights in a little dust ball.*

AM: AJ, dinner!

*dog gets up and runs towards Arigon's ma. Arigon gets up and dusts herself off only receiving minor cuts and bruises from the small fight!

ST: he is insane!

Arigon: Him, Wally, and Gabby.

Blue: Who's gabby?

Arigon: A hen.

Olivia: A hen kicks your but too?

Arigon: shut up! You dopes don't even know the half of it! That big o' hen will cut ya like a bark a' wood. Ya shouldn't make contact with her; she can sneak up on ya like a snake.

SFG: Yeah, yeah, yeah…let's get back to the game already!

ST: Okay…I pick blue!

Blue: No you don't.

ST: Okay…I pick Olivia.

Olivia: Don't go to sleep tonight Blue.

ST: I dare you to ride that horse over there!

Olivia: Uh, news flash! Horses and lions _don't _get along!

ST: Exactly!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I got too lazy to write the rest and I figured you guys really couldn't wait for the next chapter…also…I have writers block…oh and dear blue: What you said about my story was really hurtful! i didn't even expect to hear that from you! it hurt me greatly to think I've finally found some nice and cool people only to have one of them stab me in the back!**


	3. Chapter 3: Horses

**Hey soldiers! Just informing you that I updated a new story called "Alphabet: Poems". Also go on YouTube and checkout this video called "After ever after" this video is created by a man named paint. Trust me, it is super funny.**

**Chapter 3: Run away animal**

*Olivia slowly walks up to the brown horse. Only a pro would be able to ride a horse…and she wasn't a pro. She grabs the saddle and pulls herself upwards. Breathing heavily, she whipped the saddle ropes, cause the horse to look up in alert.*

Olivia: Uh, oh…

Horse: *Leaping up onto its hind legs and sprinting for the streets of TLK City.*

Arigon: Oh dear…

Horse: *Leaps into the streets, curving, twisting, and bolting in between cars*

Blue: We should probably help her…

ST: Yeah…

AM: Kids, who wants pie?

SFG: Scratch that, we'll get her after we get some pie.

ST: Wait, what flavor is it?

AM: …Pie flavor! *a small pie pops out of the big pie.*

SFG: …that's awkward.

Arigon: Yeah, I don't trust that pie…

ST: Who cares, it's mine! *runs for the pie*

Arigon: Hold on a sec! I reckon that pie belongs to me! *Also runs for the pie*

SFG: No, not today! *Pulls out pistol*

Meanwhile…

Olivia: Help! *Struggles to hold on tight while the horse runs crazy.*

Horse: *Speed up after hearing the sounds of sirens. The horse runs down a one way road and leaps over a fence into a field.*

Police: *Gets out of her car and scratches her head in confusion.*

Police2: Well…she's doomed.

Police: Yup…hey Daniel?

Police2: Yeah, Kasey?

Police: Want to go get some donuts and coffee?

Police2: You read my mind! *both hop in car and drive off*

Olivia: Man f*** the police! *hears the sound of hooves behind her. She turns around to see Arigon riding a horse with a rope in her hand, and Blue, SFG, and ST riding motor bikes.*

Blue: This is epic!

SFG: Sweet rides!

ST: whatever…

Arigon: *Whips horse harder, causing it to run side to side with Olivia's horse. She nods her head at the other girls and they begin to surround the horse. Arigon takes out her rope and swings it around and around. Lastly, she tosses it at the horse's neck. The horse slows down and soon enough stops.*

Olivia: Oh, thank you so much! Simba1212…I'll find out where you live.

SFG: You guys hear that?

Blue: What?

SFG: It sounds like a…*turns around with wide eyes* STAMPEDE!

ST: We forgot to close the fence!

Arigon: *Jumps on horse and runs* NO REGRET!


End file.
